


Yogaing

by TrikruTobin



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Girl Penis, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 11:27:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18151265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrikruTobin/pseuds/TrikruTobin
Summary: Alex comes home just in time to catch Christen doing her yoga and she can't keep it in her pants...Shameless smut from then on...





	Yogaing

**Author's Note:**

> This was origionally a RP with a friend, which was just too hot to not turn into a smut fic.  
> So I tweaked it slightly, added another scene and here it is...  
> Enjoy ;)

Alex is getting back from dinner with a group of the girls. She opens the door to see Christen bent over, doing some yoga, “hey there,” she says quietly closing it behind her.

 

"Oh hey Alex" Christen says, turning around to see her beautiful roommate just entering the room..."How was dinner?"

 

“It was ok. Missed you though,” Alex says giving Christen’s ass a little squeeze.

 

"Hey!" Christen yelps, slapping Alex's hand away. "You know I don't like you interrupting my yoga!" Christen replies, giving Alex a glare, but failing to stop a smile creep across her face.

 

“Oh come on babe.” Alex smirks, “you should at least give me a little show,” she says sitting down on her bed.

 

Christen lets out a little sigh... "Fine, but no touching, ok?"

 

“Can I touch myself though?” Alex asks, a grin coming across her face.

 

"Alex!!!!" Christen whines, shocked by the constant needy state that Alex always seems to be in around her... "I guess you can touch yourself if you have to, but you're not allowed to cum..."

 

“What?!” Alex laughs, undoing her jeans, “I haven’t busted a nut in,” Alex stopped counting in her head, “5 days! That’s a really long time”

 

"You'll cum when I say you can...if you can't obey my one rule then you can't watch my yoga!" Christen responds, smirking at the look on Alex's face.

 

“Ok.” Alex shakes her head and pulls her soft cock and balls out of her jeans and briefs, “get to yogaing then.” Alex says, even confusing herself with the new word she invented.

 

Christen's eyes latch onto Alex's lovely big cock, her tongue runs over her lips and she almost forgets what she was supposed to be doing. Finally she rolls her eyes and bends over on the mat, continuing with the stretch she had been doing before Alex had so rudely interrupted.

 

“Damn baby.” Alex groans, tilting her head a bit, watching Christen. She slowly strokes herself while cupping her own balls lightly, “that’s a really good one”

 

Christen forces herself to ignore the remarks from Alex, focusing instead on the final few stretches she has left to do. It feels like almost no time has passed before she is finishing her last stretch and turns around to Alex…

 

“Yes?” Alex asks, eying Christen up and down, her cock now hard and throbbing in her hand, biting her lip slightly.

 

"So...5 days huh?" Christen asks, staring at Alex's cock once again, wondering how full Alex's balls must be right now.

 

“Yeah, 5 days.” Alex nodded, “You gonna keep playing hard to get? Or are you gonna come over here and bounce that big ass on my cock?”

 

Christen slowly stands up and walks over to Alex, swaying her hips all the way over. "You can have my ass later, if you're good, first I need to taste that precious cum you've been saving up for me"

 

“Go right ahead.” Alex says leaning back on her elbows, “I really need my cock sucked”

 

Christen gets down on her knees and slowly wraps her hand around Alex's cock, feeling it throbbing in her soft hand. Her tongue flicks out over the slit of Alex's cock, licking up the precum gathered there and she moans as she enjoys the taste.

 

“Shiiiiitttt baby.” Alex moans, tilting her head back and bucking her hips up, “you are such a good fuckin cock sucker baby!” 

 

Christen slowly takes the head of Alex's dick into her mouth, her lips sliding around it. She hums in response to Alex's praise, which Alex feels around her cock. Slowly christen takes more and more of it into her mouth, knowing that when she tries she can fit all of it in her mouth.

 

“Oh my god, Pressy.” Alex throws her head back and let’s out another loud, drawn out moan. “If you keep sucking me like this I’m not gonna last very long.”

 

Christen finally takes it all into her mouth, her throat clenching around Alex's cock. She stays like that until she needs to come back up for breath. Then she takes it once again, this time using her hand to pump Alex's shaft, speeding up more and more while her mouth bobs up and down on the delicious cock.

 

“Shit Pressy, oh shit.” Alex starts panting, feeling an orgasm building as her balls start to tighten, “I’m gonna cum,” Alex moans, running her hand through Christen’s hair.

 

Christen speeds up her hand until she feels the cock start to pulse and she takes as much of it into her mouth as she can, feeling ropes of cum begin to shoot down her throat.

 

“Oh my god!” Alex yells louder than she intended, but she’s so lost in the moment she doesn’t care. Rope after rope of warm cum is escaping her, filling Christen’s mouth.

 

Christen moans, taking it all in her mouth. She pulls back and keeps her hand slowly pumping the pulsating shaft, allowing a couple of final spurts to land on her lips and shows some of the cum pooled in her mouth to Alex.

 

“You are fuckin amazing,” Alex smiles looking down at Christen, as her cock slowly softens. “Fuck that felt amazing.” She says collapsing down on the bed.

 

"I'm glad you liked it" Christen replies, smirking because she knows how well did. She licks her lips, moaning once again at the salty but oh so delicious essence of Alex that she can never get enough. 

 

‘So, just before that you promised me that nice big ass of yours?” Alex recalls, smirking up at Christen from her place on the bed.

 

“I mean I don't remember promising...you know it's only for special occasions baby!” Christen replies, teasing the other woman, trying to push all her buttons. 

 

“Every moment with you is a special occasion!” Alex says, giving puppy eyes to her girl, and Christen can't help but both cringe and laugh at Alex's pathetic romantic talk. 

 

“Well luckily for you I do love it when you fuck my ass…” Christen responds, before pulling her shirt over her head and quickly discards her bra, while Alex follows suit. 

 

Christen all but launches herself at Alex, pushing her down onto the bed and pressing her lips hard to the other woman, kissing her with passion, their tongues fighting for dominance. 

 

Alex grabs Christen's ass, squeezing the soft flesh covered by the yoga pants and appreciating the perfect size and shape of it. She smacks her left buttcheek and Christen lets out a little yelp at the contact. 

 

“Babe do something…” Christen demands, pleading to Alex to carry out what she claimed to so dearly need. 

 

Alex pulls down Christen's yoga pants and thong, feeling soft flesh and then wetness coating her inner thighs, as her hands roam the newly exposed skin. 

 

“Fuck you're so wet!” Alex exclaims, running fingers through Christen's dripping folds.

 

Christen moans as she feels herself getting even wetter at the touch of Alex's fingers to her core. 

 

Finally Alex spins them around and leaves Christen lying on the bed while she quickly undresses the rest of her clothes and grabs the lube from their bedside table. 

 

Christen's eyes follow Alex's movements, widening as she undresses and then watching eagerly as she grabs the small bottle of lube.

 

“All fours, now!” Alex commands, reminding Christen who is in charge as she walks over to the bed and kneels before the now waiting Christen. 

 

Her hands reach out and spread Christen’s asscheeks, admiring the cute little butthole that is exposed to her. 

 

She leans in and takes a long lick from Christen's soaking pussy up to her asshole and begins to lick the tight hole, coating it with her saliva. 

 

She eventually feels Christen begin to relax and starts to push her tongue inside, enjoying the tightness that encloses around her talented tongue. 

 

Once she feels she has done enough she grabs the lube and pours a liberal amount onto Christens now glistening rosebud.

 

Christen lets out a gasp at the coldness of the liquid, but the feeling is soon replaced as she feels Alex's fingers ghosting her asshole and she begins whimpering as Alex continues to tease her.

 

“Alex baby...please!” Christen whimes, begging the older woman to hurry up and satisfy her. 

 

“As you wish…” Alex responds and she slowly enters with her index finger all the way to the knuckle. “Fuck!!” She lets out a dirty moan at the tightness of Christens ass and can't wait to feel it clenched around her dick. 

 

She slowly works the finger in and out until she decides it's time to add another, applying more lube and stretching Christen's tight hole further. 

 

“Shit that's so good babe! Oh my god!!” Christen becomes vocal now, no longer able to hold in how good it feels as Alex thrusts her fingers in and out of her ass. 

 

“You like that?” Alex asks, scissoring her two fingers to stretch Christen nice and good so she's ready to take her cock. Christen continues to moan and let out explicatives all the while.

 

“Babe I need you inside me now!” Christen tells Alex, knowing she is more than ready now to be fucked properly. 

 

Alex lubes up her cock, stroking it as she lines up to Christen's now slightly gaping asshole and presses the head against her. 

 

She pushes in and groans loudly as the head slips inside the tight hole, while Alex presses her face against the bed in order to suppress a scream. It doesn't hurt much, it actually feels so fucking good! 

 

Alex waits for Christen to adjust to her size and then slowly pushes in until her full 7 inches are buried in her girls butt. The feeling is almost too much for her and she feels slightly lightheaded from the warmth and tightness of Christens asshole. 

 

Christen is unable to speak now, overwhelmed by the feeling of fullness from Alex's cock buried deep in her ass. They stay still for a moment, again allowing Christen to adjust and relax before the real fucking can begin...

 

Eventually Alex pulls out till only the tip is inside and then slides back in, repeating the process with increased speed each time as Christens  ass allows more and more freedom. 

 

It isn't long before Alex is slamming into Christen, thrusting hard, her thighs slapping against Christen's perfect round butt as she fucks her with all her strength. 

 

She sounds of slapping, grunting and moaning fills the room, both women knowing now that they are getting close.

 

Alex feels Christen's ass starting to clench around her and she knows the girl is close, she also knows that Christen won't be able to cum until she touches her. 

 

Her right hand holds Christens hip and continues to guide her deep thrusts, while her left hand sneaks around and begins to rub Christen's clit with immediate effect…

 

“Oh fuck!! Shit! Baby I'm so close! Fuckkk!!!! Christen screams, uncaring of keeping quiet anymore. 

 

“Fuck yes baby girl! Cum for me!” Alex tells her, pumping furiously into Christen's ass, feeling her own orgasm beginning to take over. 

 

“FUCKKKK!” Christen screams one more time as juices squirt from her pussy onto Alex's hand, which immediately leaves her sensitive clit, while her ass convulses and clamps down tightly  around Alex's cock, sending the dominant woman to cloud nine. 

 

“Yes I'm cumming baby!” Alex cries out as she pushes her cock all the way inside and stills,  feeling her balls tighten and spurts of cum begin to coat the walls of her girlfriends tight ass. 

 

Christen moans once more as she feels warm cum filling her deep inside her ass and Alex's cock pulse inside of her with each spurt, while her tight walls milk all of the cum from a heavily breathing Alex. 

 

Totally spent, Alex rolls them both onto their sides and wraps her arms around her girl, still inside her as she waits for her fully satisfied cock to soften.

 

She finally pulls out after cuddling for a few moments and with it comes a trail of her cum and she can't help but fall in love with the sight.

 

She kisses Christen's shoulder and neck, pulls the covers over them and listens to her breathing begin to return to normal.

Christen hums to her in response to the care and affection and turns to gaze into her eyes and eventually leans in to kiss her again, a kiss filled with love and adoration for each other. 

 

Once they break apart Christen rests back against Alex, more than happy to be the little spoon, as she drifts off to sleep in the arms of her lover. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Dont forget to feel free to add me on tumblr: mattkomtrikru  
> Or on instagram: tobin17nutmegs  
> I'm thirsty af so if you wanna chat adult stuff Im always up for that ;)
> 
> Also send prompts!!!
> 
> Thanks!! <3


End file.
